Page 197
by xPeppermint
Summary: They stopped at his front steps, breathless, and kissed each other, two lovers for the night getting soaked in the cooling rain." - Heat Wave, page 196. This is what happens when Nikki Heat and Jamie Rook head upstairs on page 197. Oneshot.


To say that Jameson Rook was not loving this moment would be a lie, but to say that he wasn't also apprehensive would be an even greater lie. The pouring rain that felt incredibly good beating down on his back, limes and something fun in a bottle, plus Nikki Heat equaled a great recipe for a perfect night. However, he didn't want just a perfect night. He didn't want to have amazingly good, hot sex and then continue on as if nothing happened; no hand holding, no kissing, no sweet whispers when no one was looking. He wanted Nikki. She was extraordinary, like no other woman that he had ever had, dated, or even see before. She was perfect.

"Don't get serious on me." Nikki grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door of his building, giggling as she had done only moments before. The sound of it was beautiful, and he started thinking that he could just listen to her laugh all day, everyday. That is, if she would ever give him the chance. He didn't quite understand why she was so against taking that next step, allowing them to be something more than just "lovers for the night." But he did know that he was going to do everything in his power to try and get them to that point. Even if that meant playing along and not talking about how he really felt.

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes, following her across the lobby, into the elevator, and finally up to his place. They received a few glances on the way there from his many pesky neighbors, but once they were in his apartment, with the door securely locked behind them, they had total privacy. There were no onlookers trying to catch a glance at Jameson Rook. They were quite simply Nikki and Jamie.

Nikki grinned as soon as they were inside, going over to his liquor cupboard, which housed an array of all different kinds of alcohol. She reached for a bottle, but was soon stopped by Rook's hand on her wrist. "Oh no." He scolded her, a grin plastered on his face. In one fluid movement, he let go of her hand, grabbed a bottle of tequila, and closed the cabinet door. Then he grabbed the necessary limes and salt and headed into his bedroom.

"And you were the one complaining that we needed better alcohol last time." Nikki followed him, plopping down on the bed with him. She laughed, shaking her head.

"This is more than just alcohol. This is about the memories, the meaning behind it all." He sliced a lime wedge, then slowly tongued the skin between his thumb and forefinger. Next came the salt, which he shook onto his skin. "Take the first hit."

Nikki pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling it up to meet her lips. Never once did she let her eyes wander from his, like she had done the first time they did this. This time, she was going to let go without any hesitation. It felt so good to just be free that one time, and she was determined to have that same, wonderful, carefree felling. She ever so slowly licked the salt between his fingers, grabbed the bottle of tequila and downed some. Then she bit into the wedge of lime, loving the sudden burst of citrus in her mouth, and the way the alcohol warmed her body, the heat spreading throughout her and puring into every limb. "Now you."

Rook shook his head, causing Nikki to give him a confused look. "I don't need it this time. You're intoxicating enough." He leaned forawrd, taking her tenderly in his arms. He ran his fingers lightly down her back and inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled like cherries. "Everything about you sends me."

They then sat in silence, unmoving, neither of them even willing to breathe or think. At that present moment, there was no worry or uncertainty. There was no care. There was just this, this moment. Jamie and Nikki and nothing else. It was exactly how they both wanted it to be.

Nikki was the first to move, pulling away from him so she could see into his eyes. She reached out for Rook, running her fingers against his cheek. His skin was warm beneath her hand, inviting. She smiled lightly as she inched closer to him, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his. Rook moaned quietly in response and deepend their kiss, quite unwilling to break away from her until he needed to take a breath.

"Nikki..."

"Shut up, Rook."

She pushed him back onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of him. She looked down, wasting no time in working to rid him of his clothing. She was full of eagerness, yearning to taste him, to feel him, simply to be with him. It was as though something had come alive inside of her, something that she had never felt before, even when they slept together the first time. This was pure energy, and an extreme, primitave hunger.

Jamie teased her by flipping them over and pinning her down onto the bed. He looked down at her face, which was twisted in frustration, and gave a short laugh. "What's got you so eager?" He said, undoing the first button of her blouse and running his fingertips over the now exposed skin.

"I want you." She replied simply.

"Really now?" He slowly undid the second button.

"Really, Rook."

He paused just as he finished with the buttons and pulled the blouse off of her. Something about this felt wrong. He was enjoying every second of being with her, but he couldn't but notice a twisting, nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach. It took him only a moment to realize what was causing it, and he knew the only way to get rid of it was to tell her, even though he promised himself he'd keep his mouth shut. "Is this all you want? Sex?"

"Rook, I..." Nikki sighed, averting her eyes. She'd thought this over a million times. She'd even been thinking about it when they were in the car and both knew that there was soon to be alcohol and playful lovemaking. She knew that the answer to his question would break his heart. Still, she had to be honest. "Yes. For now."

As the frown came onto his face, her insides started tearing apart and twisting into millions of tiny knots. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" She pushed up off of the bed into a sitting position, taking his face in her hands. "Jamie, we've been working together for weeks now, and I really care about you. I do want a relationship, but I don't want one right now. I still can't bring myself to open up to someone, and that wouldn't be fair to you."

Jamie smiled slightly, forcing his lips onto hers for a deep, passionate kiss. Then, he went to her ear, whispering. "I can wait."

* * *

The next morning, when all the needs had been fufilled, the aches had been eased, and the moans quieted, the two of them emerged from Rook's apartment, hand in hand, lovers for the day.

**Author's Note: Here's something a little different from me. I hope you like it. Please review! I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
